


Wardrobe Intervention

by Nekoluver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, Fluff, M/M, POV Charlie, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoluver/pseuds/Nekoluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Cas, thanks so much for the carpal tunnel fix! As your new bestie I’m gonna totally repay the favor and help you get something you want." Charlie takes Cas on a shopping trip!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I got this [prompt](http://nekoluver.tumblr.com/post/127367465765/hello-friend-not-anon-because-friend-i-wish-you) from [hells-finest-gentleman](http://hells-finest-gentleman.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr aaaaaaages ago, and am just now fulfilling it. Because I'm terrible at things. But it's here and it's cute so yay?

Sometimes being an honorary Winchester could really suck. Running for your life all the time, having to hide, _not_ having the time to RP really, really _sucked_ , but Charlie learned pretty quickly to appreciate the small miracles in the hunter life. Going to Oz was pretty cool. LARPing is one thing, but actually living in a fantasy world for a while? It was terrifying, sure, but it was pretty hard to dispute the level of awesome it was to be able to say she’d done that. Of course all that didn’t compare to meeting an actual, real-life _angel_. Meeting Castiel was pretty freaking awesome, okay? She’d wanted to meet up ever since she’d read Carver Edlund’s books, and hearing the Winchesters talk him up all the time just raped up the excitement. Having an actual, real-life angel fix her carpal tunnel wasn’t too shabby either. Yeah, getting to meet Cas was one of the best things that had happened in a long ass time.

Glancing over at Dean and Sam clinking their beer bottles together, she’d guess this was something they’d all needed for a while. Just some time to relax in the bunker, drinking, laughing, and just spending time together. It felt like they were one big, happy family; it felt like _home_. She was grateful when Sam’s teasing voice pulled her out of her sappy thoughts before she started tearing up like a big baby.

“What’s with this beer?” Sam suddenly asked skeptically, gesturing to the label. “Who decided we needed a _Taste of Heaven_?”

A light blush spread across Dean’s cheeks, causing him to shift back in his seat, obviously hoping no one would notice.  “Hey, don’t look at me!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up defensively. “You know I wouldn’t bring back this girl ass beer!”

Sam and Charlie shared a knowing look over the table, but neither bothered to point out the obvious deflection. Let him pretend his rosy cheeks were from the beer, but they both knew that Dean hadn’t consumed nearly enough for the alcohol to be affecting him like that. Charlie rolled her eyes at the blatantly misogynistic comment. “Really, Dean? But yeah, I picked it out.”

Cas tilted his head to the side as he studied his beer bottle. “I don’t understand how hops and yeast are meant to taste anything like Heaven.”

Everyone burst into laughter at the comment, Dean nearly spewing pizza across the table. When Castiel started to withdraw into himself, clearly embarrassed and thinking he’d said something wrong, Charlie tapped on his shoulder. “Ever played with one of these?” she asked, propping up a folded pyramid of paper on her fingertips. “It’s supposed to be able to tell your future or something like that.”

Cas seemed skeptical about how paper would be able to have any sort of ‘prophetical abilities’, but agreed to play anyway. Charlie tried to hide her grin as she made led him through the game, having him pick a color, number, and number again. Finally, she set the fortune teller down, lifting one of the flaps and leaning over so only Castiel could see what was underneath. The Winchesters didn’t seem to be paying attention anyway, but it was usually better to be safe than sorry with those two.

_Hey Cas, thanks so much for the carpal tunnel fix! As your new bestie I’m gonna totally repay the favor and help you get something you want._

Castiel glanced up sharply, eye flickering over to Dean seemingly without his consent before forcing his face into a mask of confusion. It happened so fast that if Charlie hadn’t been looking for it, she may have missed it. It was cute how oblivious these boys seemed to be when it came to their feelings for each other. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she clinked the neck of her bottle to his in a toast.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was barely up the next morning when Charlie was quietly ushering Castiel out of the bunker, trying to rush him out before Dean woke up. They passed Sam on their way out, who just shook his head with a grin and waved them passed. Charlie gave him a wink and returning wave over her shoulder as she continued on her with her mission. She’d filled Sam in late last night since she didn’t want any worried Winchesters chasing after them and ruining the surprise.

“Charlie,” Cas muttered, trying to be discreet. When Charlie seemed to not hear him, he tried again a bit more forcefully. “ _Charlie_!”

“Hm?” She continued to pull him along, through the door and out to the garage.

“Where are we going?” It was a reasonable question, but really did this guy have no sense of adventure? No, scratch that. She knew the answer to that question.

“To the mall~!” There was a sing-song quality to her voice, like she was in on some big secret that he wasn’t. She was practically vibrating with excitement, probably looked like she was having the time of her life. She was, of course.

Castiel frowned at her response. “Charlie, I don’t think-”

“Ah, don’t argue!” Charlie interrupted what sounded like it was going to be some sort of lecture. Really, these boys needed to lighten up. “It’ll be fun, okay? It’ll be good for you.”

The ride to the mall was completed in relative silence, a million different scenarios playing through Charlie’s mind. What could she say? She was a planner. Always had been; it kept her out of trouble (usually). It was a necessity in the hacking world (and hunting too, obviously). You had to be three steps ahead or you’d get caught. Charlie’s over-active brain kept that from happening.

To be honest, Cas had been starting to look a little overwhelmed when Charlie finally shoved him toward the dressing room with an armful of items she’d grabbed off various racks. “I don’t see why this is necessary,” he said, sounding exasperated.

Charlie looked him straight in the eye, determination in her gaze. She knew there was no arguing with her once she’d made up her mind, and she liked it that way. “ _Trust me_ , okay? Now ditch that trench coat and try these three together first. Oh, and make sure you show me before you change back!”

Cas disappeared into the fitting room and Charlie settled in to fiddle with her phone while she waited for him to get changed. It seemed like forever before he finally re-emerged, but wow. The clothes were form-fitting but not like those douchey model guys who looked like they would bust out at any moment. “Cas, you look great!” she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. “Oh, just one more thing!”         

Castiel took the leather jacket she’d thrust into his arms, and shrugged it on with an air of resignation. He moved his arms back and forth across his body, testing the give of the material. “It’s a little constricting,” he finally admitted.

“Of course after the trench coat it’s going to feel that way, but you look good!” Cas still looked skeptical, of course. “Hey, I know fashion probably isn’t importation to you up in Heaven, so you gotta trust me on this one.”

Reluctantly the angel consented to the purchases, and somehow ended up with about four bags hanging from his arms on the way back to the car. “Are you sure all of this is really necessary?”

Charlie rolled her eyes, having had this argument about a million times already. “Cas, stop _worrying_ , Dean’s going to love it.”

Castiel spent the drive back gazing out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Charlie had half expected him to say something about the comment. After all, they hadn’t really talked about _why_ the angel was suddenly getting a wardrobe overhaul, but it was apparently an unspoken truth between them. Really, she shouldn’t have been surprised that Castiel was just as emotionally stunted as the Winchesters, but _jeez_.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlie leaned over the railing at the top of the stairs to see Dean and Sam looking up from their respective laptops. “We’re back, bitches!” she called down cheerily.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, smiling up at her fondly. “I can see that. Where were you?”

Charlie descended the stairs, Cas following close behind her. “You’ll see!” she called over her shoulder as she led Cas to his designated bedroom. Once Cas had closed the door behind them, Charlie set to work laying out what was, in her humble opinion, the best outfit out of the whole haul. She waited just outside the door as he got dressed, and once he emerged all she could think was _perfect_. She mussed up his hair a little bit more with her fingers, gave him a wink, and led him back out to the common area.

The Winchesters had returned to their computers by the time the duo returned, but Sam shot Charlie a grin once she walked in, obviously eager to see how this all played out. Charlie was practically bouncing with excitement as she motioned for Cas to stand next to her, gestured dramatically toward him and shouted, “Ta-da!”

Dean glanced up at her incredulously until his gaze fell on Cas and _wow_. Yeah, the boy had it bad. He spun completed around in his chair, jaw practically hitting the floor, and _how_ was Cas not noticing this? Dean’s eyes started at Cas’ face, jumped up to his mussed up hair, and roved down the rest of his body. Black leather jacket, open and hugging tight to Castiel’s broad shoulders; mandatory AC/DC shirt hanging just below the hemline of the jacket, and- Wow, she could actually see his eyes widen at this one- tight, dark wash skinny jeans with a pair of chunky, brown leather boots to complete the outfit. Dean shifted again in his chair, staring up at Castiel with a sort of reverent awe.

Wait, okay did his hands seriously just move to cover his crotch? Gross.

“So, uh what do you think?” Charlie asked awkwardly, but she couldn’t quite hold back the amused twitch at the corner of her lips. Not that either man noticed of course, each of them trying to pretend they weren’t studying each other. “Dean?”

The hunter practically jumped out of his skin at being addressed directly. “Oh, uh- Cas! Right. Yeah, you- You look, um-” He practically knocked his empty glass off the table, stopped to catch it, glanced back at Cas in embarrassment. “No trench coat?”

Castiel frowned deeply at the question. “I had thought my previous outfit was satisfactory, however Charlie assured me that it was necessary for me to ‘update my look’.” He emphasized that last bit by miming quotation marks with his fingers.

Dean nodded, turning back toward the table. “Y-yeah, man! It, uh… It looks great!” He filled his glass and took a large swig, pointedly not making eye contact. “She uh- She did a good job.”

Castiel’s head tilted to the side with narrowed eyes, probably unsure as to why Dean was suddenly acting so strangely.  In fact, the hunter was suddenly avoided looking at Cas at all, choosing instead to study the patterns in the grain of the table. Sam made eye contact with Charlie before pulling a bitch face, because _really_? How hopeless were these guys? As the awkward silence drew on, Charlie and Sam finally found a reason to retreat from the room and leave the other two to work out their issues.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Winchesters were a stubborn breed, and it was honestly just so _frustrating_. The weeks dragged on and Dean continued to make things more and more awkward. It reached the point where he would literally leave the room as soon as Cas walked in just to avoid having to see the angel in his new clothes. Seriously, how grade school was that? You’d think the gay panic would have been over years ago with how long Dean had been sporting this whole “unrequited love” angst thing for Cas, but apparently not.  It was getting ridiculous.

Charlie barged into Dean’s room shortly after another round of the “avoid Cas at all costs” game, causing Dean to jump up from where he was lounging on his bed and glare at her for coming in uninvited. “So how long are you planning to keep this up for?” she asked him bluntly.

“Keep _what_ up?” Dean asked testily. It was obvious from his tone that he knew exactly what she was talking about, but was wont to admit it.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe this whole avoiding Cas like he’s your own personal Kryptonite thing?”

“I’m not-” His eyes dropped down and he glared at the floorboards like they’d insulted him. “I’m not _avoiding_ him, okay? It’s just-”

Charlie grinned at the lackluster response. “Yeah, I’m sure it is.”

“Hey-!” His glare snapped back to her, but she threw up her hands in surrender before he could continue his tirade.

“All I’m saying is you’ve been acting pretty weird since I brought Cas back from shopping, so either you’re seriously missing the trench coat or something else is bothering you.”

It was clear Dean wanted to tell her to shut her pie hole, but it was at that moment that Cas passed in front of the open door wearing skinny jeans with an oversized sweater prominently featuring a fat, smiling bumblebee. Originally Charlie had tried to steer him more toward the “badass” section of the store, but the guy looked adorable. Charlie didn’t miss the blush that bloomed on Dean’s face as Cas continued on his way to the kitchen. Charlie gave him a look of mock sympathy complete with a comforting hand planted on his shoulder. “I hate to say it, dude, but you’ve got it _bad_.”

She left before he managed to form words in that stupidly stubborn brain of his. The dude could stop the apocalypse, single-handedly take down demons, and seduce a former porn star, but apparently talking to his best friend now that he was looking irresistible was too difficult. Oh well, she tried. They’d sort it out eventually, right?  

Charlie and Sam placed bets. Well, truth be told, they’d had a betting pool going for a while, but the stakes just kept getting higher the longer those idiots took to have their big love confession. When a few more weeks passed, and they stumbled upon Dean and Cas in the library, hands tangled in each other’s hair and tongues down each other’s throats, Charlie let out a triumphant cheer. “Ha! In your face, Winchester!” she taunted Sam good-naturedly.

“Yeah, yeah. Congrats you guys.” Sam had a huge grin on his face, because really, it was about time.

A couple of seconds passed before Charlie noticed just _how_ uncomfortable Dean and Cas looked at having been discovered. That’s when she realized that not all hands were accounted for, and ew- okay that was happening. She looped her arm through Sam’s, spun on her heel, and promptly led him back out of the room.

“What?” It took Sam a moment before he realized what was probably going on. “Oh, _gross_ \- Dean, you have a bedroom!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing happy things is a struggle for me sometimes, but I've chosen to accept this as canon cuz Charlie is great and BFFs with Cas and totally okay


End file.
